Zbrodnia brygadyera
}} We wszystkich wielkich zastępach wojska francuskiego jeden tylko był oficer, dla którego Anglicy z armii Wellingtona zachowali głęboką, i trwałą nienawiść. Byli między Francuzami łupieżcy i ludzie, którzy dopuszczali się gwałtów, byli szulerzy, pojedynkowicze i wytrawne łotry. To wszystko mogło być przebaczone, bo im podobni znajdowali się też w szeregach angielskich. Ale jeden z oficerów pułku Masseny popełnił przestępstwo niewypowiedziane, niesłychane, ohydne; przestępstwo, o którem można było wspominać tylko, klnąc, późnym wieczorem, gdy druga butelka rozwiązała języki mężczyzn. Wieść o przestępstwie doniesiona została do Anglii, a szlachta wiejska, mało wtajemniczona w szczegóły wojny, oblewała się purpurą z gniewu, skoro wiadomość doszła do jej uszu, a ziemianie podnosili ku niebu piegowate pięści i klęli. A jednakże sprawcą tego okropnego czynu był nasz przyjaciel, brygadyer Stefan Gerard, z pułku huzarów, z Conflans, świetny jeździec, dobroduszny, pełen fantazyi, ulubieniec pań, faworyt sześciu brygad lekkiej kawaleryi. Najosobliwszem w tem wszystkiem, jest to, że ten wytworny kawaler popełnił ów wstrętny czyn i stał się najniepopularniejszym człowiekiem na półwyspie, nie wiedząc nawet, że dopuścił się przestępstwa, na którego określenie nie znajdzie się chyba nazwy w naszej mowie. Zmarł w wieku sędziwym i nigdy, w tej niezachwianej pewności siebie, która zdobiła czy też psuła jego charakter, nie dowiedział się ile tysięcy Anglików powiesiłoby go z radością własnemi rękoma. Przeciwnie, przygodę ową zaliczał do tych czynów, za które należała mu się wdzięczność świata i nieraz pysznił się i uśmiechał z zadowoleniem, gdy opowiadał ją chciwym słuchaczom, którzy otaczali go w skromnej kawiarni, gdzie, między obiadem a partyą domina, prawił, wśród łez i śmiechu, o tej niepojętej przeszłości Napoleońskiej, kiedy Francya, niby anioł gniewu, powstała, wspaniała i straszna, przed struchlałym światem. Ale posłuchajmy jego samego, jak opowiada przygodę na swój sposób i ze swego punktu widzenia. — Trzeba wam wiedzieć, moi przyjaciele — mówił — że było to ku końcowi roku tysiąc osiemset dziesiątego, gdy ja i Massena i inni zniewoliliśmy Wellingtona do cofania się, tak, że mieliśmy nadzieję, iż wpędzimy jego i jego armię do Tagu. Ale, gdy byliśmy jeszcze o dwadzieścia pięć mil od Lizbony, przekonaliśmy się, że jesteśmy zdradzeni, bo ten Anglik wybudował przecież olbrzymią linię szańców i fortów w miejscowości nazwanej Torres Vedras, tak, że nawet my nie mogliśmy się przedostać! Ciągnęły się wzdłuż całego półwyspu, a nasza armia była tak daleko od obozu, że nie mieliśmy odwagi zaryzykować odwrotu; pod Busaco zaś przekonaliśmy się, że walka z tymi ludźmi nie jest dziecinną igraszką. Cóż tedy mogliśmy uczynić innego, jak zająć stanowisko przed tymi szańcami i blokować je? Pozostaliśmy tam przez sześć miesięcy wśród takiego niepokoju, iż Massena mówił później, że nie pozostał mu ani jeden włos, któryby nie osiwiał. Co do mnie, niebardzo się tam martwiłem o nasze położenie — doglądałem tylko koni, które wielce już potrzebowały wypoczynku i zielonej paszy. Zresztą zapijaliśmy wino miejscowe i spędzaliśmy czas jakeśmy mogli najlepiej. Była tam w Santaremie pewna dama — ale usta moje są zamknięte. Rycerskiemu mężczyźnie nie przystoi nic mówić, jakkolwiek może dać do zrozumienia, że mógłby powiedzieć bardzo wiele. Pewnego dnia Massena przysłał po mnie; zastałem go w namiocie przed wielkim planem, rozpiętym na stole. Spojrzał na mnie w milczeniu tem jednem przenikliwem okiem swojem, a ów wzrok powiedział mi, że sprawa jest poważna. Był zdenerwowany, niespokojny, ale moje zachowanie się dodało mu widocznie otuchy. Zetknięcie się z ludźmi odważnymi ma zawsze wpływ zbawienny. — Pułkowniku Stefanie Gerardzie — rzekł — słyszałem zawsze, że jesteś bardzo dzielnym i przedsiębiorczym oficerem. Nie moja to była rola potwierdzić pogłoskę, wszelako zaprzeczyć jej byłoby szaleństwem; brzęknąłem tedy ostrogami i salutowałem. — Jesteś także znakomitym jeźdźcem. Przyznałem się do tego. — I najlepszym żołnierzem w sześciu brygadach lekkiej kawaleryi. Massena słynął istotnie z dokładności swoich informacyi. — A teraz — mówił dalej — jeśli spojrzysz na ten plan, z łatwością zrozumiesz, pułkowniku, czego od ciebie zażądam. Oto szańce Torres Vedras. Jak widzisz pokrywają rozległą przestrzeń, a rozumiesz sam, że Anglicy mogą zajmować tę tylko oto i tę pozycyę. Skoro raz przedostaniesz się przez szańce, będziesz miał dwadzieścia pięć mil wolnego obszaru pomiędzy nimi a Lizboną. Rzeczą niezmiernej wagi dla mnie jest dowiedzieć się, w jaki sposób wojska Wellingtona są rozlokowane na tej przestrzeni i pragnę, abyś się tam udał i upewnił się o tem. Na te słowa zimny dreszcz przebiegł po mnie. — Panie — rzekłem — niepodobieństwem jest, żeby pułkownik lekkich huzarów przystał na odegranie roli szpiega. Roześmiał się i poklepał mnie po ramieniu. — Nie byłbyś pan huzarem, gdybyś nie był takim gorączką — odparł. — Jeśli posłuchasz, zrozumiesz, że nie żądałem od ciebie, byś grał rolę szpiega. Jak ci się podoba ten koń? Zaprowadził mnie przed wejście do namiotu, a tam strzelec oprowadzał przecudne zwierzę. Był to koń siwy, jabłkowity, niezbyt duży — miał może trochę więcej, niż pięć stóp, z krótkim łbem i wygiętą szyją, co wykazuje krew arabską. Łopatki i uda miał takie muskularne, a nogi takie cienkie, że przyglądałem mu się z dreszczem rozkoszy. Nie mogę bez wzruszenia patrzeć na rasowego konia i na piękną kobietę, nawet teraz, kiedy siedemdziesiąt zim ochłodziło krew moją. Możecie sobie wyobrazić, co to było w 1810 r. — To jest — rzekł Massena — „Woltyżer“, najszybszy koń w naszej armii. Otóż żądam, abyś pan wyruszył dziś w nocy, objechał szańce z boku, przedostał się przez tylne straże nieprzyjaciela, powrócił wzdłuż boku przeciwległego i przywiózł mi wiadomość, jak wojska są rozlokowane. Będziesz w mundurze, co, jeśli zostaniesz schwytany, uchroni cię od śmierci szpiega. Być może, iż przedostaniesz się przez szańce bez przeszkody, straże są bowiem bardzo rozproszone. A skoro się raz przedostaniesz, we dnie możesz prześcignąć kogokolwiek spotkasz, a jeśli będziesz się trzymał zdała od dróg, możesz się wydostać zupełnie niepostrzeżenie. Jeśli się pan nie zgłosisz do jutra wieczorem, zrozumiem, że zostałeś schwytany i zaproponuję wzamian pułkownika Petrie. Ach, jakże serce moje wezbrało dumą i radością, gdy wskoczyłem w siodło i galopowałem tam i napowrót na przepysznym koniu, chcąc pokazać marszałkowi, że mam zwierzę najzupełniej w swojej mocy! „Woltyżer“ był wspaniały, byliśmy wspaniali obaj, gdyż Massena klaskał w dłonie i krzyknął z zachwytu. Nie ja powiedziałem, lecz on rzekł, iż wytworne zwierzę zasługuje na wytwornego jeźdźca. Gdy wreszcie po raz trzeci, z rozwianym pióropuszem, z powiewającym dolmanem minąłem go, jak strzała, wyczytałem z jego starego, surowego oblicza, że nie miał już żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, iż wybrał właściwego człowieka dla swoich celów. Dobyłem szabli, poniosłem rękojeść do ust, salutując, i pogalopowałem do swej kwatery. Wiadomość, że zostałem wybrany do spełnienia misyi, już się była rozeszła i moje poczciwe chłopcy wybiegli ze swych namiotów i wznosili okrzyki na moją cześć. Ach, łzy nabiegają mi do oczu, gdy pomyślę, jacy oni byli dumni ze swego pułkownika. Ja byłem także z nich dumny. Zasługiwali na dziarskiego dowódcę. Noc zapowiadała się burzliwie, co przypadało mi wielce do gustu. Pragnąłem wyjazd swój zachować w największej tajemnicy, bo oczywistem było, iż, gdyby Anglicy usłyszeli, że zostałem odłączony od armii, wywnioskowaliby ztąd, naturalnie, że spodziewane są ważne wypadki. Dlatego też mój koń został wyprowadzony po za linię pikiety, niby dla pojenia, a ja poszedłem później za nim i tam go dosiadłem. Miałem ze sobą mapę, kompas i papier z instrukcyami od marszałka; z tem wszystkiem na piersi, pod mundurem i z szablą u boku ruszyłem w drogę. Drobny deszczyk rozpadał się na dobre, księżyc skrył się za chmury, możecie sobie zatem wyobrazić, że nie było mi bardzo wesoło. Ale serce moje biło radośnie na myśl o zaszczycie, jak i mnie spotkał i o sławie, która mnie czekała. Ten czyn rycerski miał powiększyć świetny szereg innych, których przeznaczeniem było zamienić moją szablę na marszałkowską buławę. Ach! jakież marzenia snuliśmy, szaleńcy młodzi i upojeni powodzeniem! Gdybym był mógł przewidzieć owej nocy, gdy jechałem, wybrany z pomiędzy sześćdziesięciu tysięcy, że spędzę swoje życie na sadzeniu kapusty, pobierając sto franków pensyi miesięcznej! O, ty młodości moja, wy, moje nadzieje, moi towarzysze! Ale koło przeznaczenia toczy się bez przerwy.Wybaczcie mi, przyjaciele, albowiem człowiek stary miewa chwile słabości. Droga moja prowadziła wzdłuż górzystego obszaru Torres Vedras, potem przez strumyk, mimo folwarku, który został spalony i był dziś już tylko znakiem granicznym; potem przez las młodych dębów korkowych do klasztoru św. Antoniego, który oznaczał lewy bok pozycyi angielskiej. Tu zwróciłem się ku południowi i jechałem spokojnie dolinami; Massena bowiem mniemał, że tędy właśnie najłatwiej dla mnie będzie przedostać się niepostrzeżenie. Jechałem bardzo wolno, gdyż było tak ciemno, że nie widziałem przed sobą własnej dłoni. W takich wypadkach puszczam cugle i pozwalam koniowi wybierać drogę. „Woltyżer“ szedł naprzód, z całą pewnością siebie, a ja byłem bardzo rad, że siedzę na jego grzbiecie i mogę rozglądać się dokoła, unikając każdego światła. Przez trzy godziny dążyliśmy naprzód ostrożny sposób, aż wreszcie zdawało mi się, że pozostawiłem wszelkie niebezpieczeństwo po za sobą. Wówczas popędziłem konia, chciałem bowiem dotrzeć do tylnej straży całej armii o świcie. W tych okolicach są liczne winnice, które w zimie zamieniają się na otwarte, równiny i jeździec niewiele tu spotyka przeszkód na swej drodze. Massena wszakże zlekceważył przebiegłość Anglików, okazało się bowiem, że wznieśli oni nie jedną, ale trzy linie fortyfikacyjne, a trzecia była najpotężniejsza i przez tę właśnie przejeżdżałem w danej chwili. Gdy tak jechałem, upojony własnem powodzeniem, nagle zamigotało przedemną światło latarni, ujrzałem połysk lufy karabinowej i blask czerwonego munduru. — Kto idzie! — krzyknął głos jakiś. Jaki to był głos! Skręciłem na prawo i popędziłem, jak szalony, ale z tuzin błysków ognistych przedarł ciemności i kule, świszcząc, latały mimo moich uszu. Nie był to dla mnie odgłos nowy, moi przyjaciele, jakkolwiek nie będę gadał, jak zwaryowany rekrut i opowiadał, że odgłos ten lubiłem. Ale ostatecznie nie zamącał mi nigdy myśli, miałem tedy świadomość, że nie pozostawało mi nic innego tylko galopować dalej i próbować szczęścia gdzieindziej. Objechałem dokoła pikiety angielskie, poczem, ponieważ nie dawały już znaku życia, wywnioskowałem słusznie, że nakoniec przedostałem się przez ich fortyfikacye. Jechałem w kierunku południowym pięć mil, zapalając od czasu do czasu hubkę, by spojrzeć swój kompas kieszonkowy. Naraz, w mgnieniu oka — czuję znów ten sam ból na samo wspomnienie chwili owej — mój koń, bez jęku ni drgnienia, runął martwy przedemną! Nie wiedziałem o tem, że jedna z kul tej piekielnej pikiety ugodziła w konia. Szlachetne zwierzę nie rzuciło się, ani osłabło w biegu, lecz pędziło w biegu, dopóki dech w niem nie zamarł. W jednej chwili byłem bezpieczny na najszybszym, najpiękniejszym koniu w armii Masseny; w drugiej — koń leżał na boku, wart tyle tylko, co jego skóra; a ja stałem przy nim, najbezsilniejszy, najniezgrabniejszy z ludzi, jakim jest pozbawiony konia huzar. Na cóż mi się mogły już teraz przydać buty, ostrogi, szabla? Byłem daleko w obrębie szańców nieprzyjacielskich. Jakże mogłem mieć nadzieję, że powrócę? Nie wstydzę się powiedzieć, że ja Stefan Gerard, osiadłem na swym martwym koniu i zrozpaczony, ukryłem twarz w dłoniach. Pierwszy brzask jaśniał już na wschodzie. Jeszcze pół godziny, a zawita dzień. Pokonać na drodze wszelkie przeszkody i potem, w ostatniej chwili, być zdanym na łaskę wrogów, nie spełniwszy misyi, uwięzionym — czyż to nie dosyć, żeby rozedrzeć serce żołnierza? Ale, odwagi przyjaciele! Miewamy takie chwile słabości wszyscy, nawet najmężniejsi; mój duch wszakże jest, jak pręt stalowy, im silniej go zgiąć, tem wyżej odskakuje. Jeden poryw rozpaczy, a potem głowa chłodna i serce ogniste. Nie wszystko było jeszcze stracone. Ja, który wybrnąłem z tylu niebezpieczeństw, wybrnę również i z tego. Wstałem z konia i zacząłem rozważać co począć. Przedewszystkiem wracać nie mogłem, to była rzecz pewna. Zanim zdołałbym przedostać się przez szańce, byłby już jasny dzień. Musiałem zatem ukryć się przez dzień a potem poświęcić na ucieczkę noc następną. Zdjąłem ze swego biednego „Woltyżera” siodło, olstra i uzdę i ukryłem to wszystko w krzakach tak, że nikt, znalazłszy konia, nie mógłby poznać, że to koń francuski. Potem, pozostawiwszy go tam, gdzie padł, powędrowałem szukać kryjówki, w której byłbym bezpieczny przez dzień. We wszystkich kierunkach mogłem dostrzedz ogniska obozowe na zboczach pagórków i już ludzie zaczynali się ruszać dokoła nich. Musiałem zatem ukryć się szybko, inaczej groziła mi zguba. Ale gdzie się ukryć? Znajdowałem się w winnicy; tyki sterczały, ale bez latorośli; tu nie było żadnej osłony. Nadto trzeba było zdobyć trochę jadła i wody zanimby znów noc nadeszła. Śpieszyłem co tchu wśród rozpraszających się ciemnością ufając, że fortuna będzie mi sprzyjała. I nie doznałem zawodu. Fortuna jest kobietą, moi przyjaciele, i czuwa zawsze nad rycerskim huzarem. Otóż, gdy tak dążyłem przez winnicę, nagłe ukazało się coś przedemną — dom czworokątny i przyległy długi budynek z jednej strony. Spotykały się tam trzy drogi i łatwo było rozpoznać, że to posada, czyli winiarnia. W oknach nie było światła, wszędzie panowała ciemność i cisza, ale, oczywiście, byłem pewien, że taka wygodna kwatera jest zajęta i to prawdopodobnie przez jakąś ważną figurę. Doświadczenie nauczyło mnie wszakże, iż im bliżej niebezpieczeństwa, tem miejsce jest pewniejsze, nie miałem tedy najmniejszego zamiaru porzucić to schronienie. Budynek nizki był widocznie stajnią i tu się wsunąłem, gdyż drzwi zastałem uchylone. Pełno tam było nagromadzonego bydła i owiec, ukrytych niewątpliwie przed szponami maruderów. Drabina prowadziła na strych, wszedłem tedy po niej i ukryłem się w leżącem tam sianie. Ten strych miał małe otwarte okienko, przez które mogłem widzieć front gospody, a także i drogę. Ułożyłem się tedy przed oknem i patrzyłem, czekając, co też dalej będzie. Okazało się niebawem, że nie omyliłem się, przypuszczając, iż jest to kwatera jakiejś wybitnej osobistości. Skoro tylko dzień zaświtał, nadjechał dragon angielski z depeszą, poczem rozpoczął się ruch i zgiełk — oficerowie przyjeżdżali i odjeżdżali nieustannie. A na ustach mieli ciągle jedno i to samo nazwisko: „Sir Stapleton — sir Stapleton.“ Ciężko mi było strasznie leżeć z suchym wąsem i patrzeć na wielkie butelki, które oberżysta znosił oficerom angielskim. Ale bawił mnie widok ich rumianych, wygolonych, wesołych twarzy i myślałem sobie, coby też rzekli, gdyby wiedzieli, że taka sławna osobistość spoczywa tak blizko nich. A potem, gdy tak leżałem i patrzyłem, oczom moim przedstawił się widok, który mnie przejął zdumieniem. Zuchwalstwo tych Anglików przechodziło, rzeczywiście, wszelkie pojęcie! Jak wam się zdaje, co milord Wellington uczynił, dowiedziawszy się, że Massena go osaczył i że armia nie może ruszyć z miejsca? Ręczę, że nie zgadniecie. Powiecie niezawodnie, że wpadł we wściekłość, że ogarnęła go rozpacz, że zwołał swoich żołnierzy i mówił im o chwale i ojczyźnie, zanim ich poprowadził na ostatnią bitwę. Nie, milord wcale nic z tego wszystkiego nie uczynił, lecz wysłał jeden z okrętów floty do Anglii po foksy i urządzał sobie z oficerami polowanie na lisy. To, co wam mówię, jest szczerą prawdą. Po za szańcami Torres Vedras, ci waryaci Anglicy polowali na lisy przez trzy dni w tygodniu. Słyszeliśmy o tem w obozie, a teraz przekonałem się naocznie, że to prawda. Wzdłuż drogi bowiem, którą opisałem, szły właśnie psy, jakie trzydzieści czy czterdzieści, białe i bronzowe, a każdy miał ogon jednakowo przycięty i sterczący, niby bagnety starej gwardyi. Dalibóg, ładny to był widok! A za psami i śród nich jechali konno trzej mężczyźni w czapkach i czerwonych trakach; domyśliłem się, że to dojeżdżacze. Za nimi dążyli jeźdźcy w różnych mundurach po dwóch i trzech, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się. Jechali truchtem i pomyślałem sobie, że powolny to musi być lis, którego zamierzają schwytać. Wszelako, to była ich rzecz, nie moja, a niebawem minęli moje okno i straciłem ich z oczu. A ja dalej czekałem i śledziłem bacznie, gotów do czynu przy lada nadarzonej sposobności. Teraz nadjeżdżał kłusem oficer w mundurze niebieskim, podobnym do naszej lotnej artyleryi — był to mężczyzna starszy, tęgi, z siwemi bokobrodami. Zatrzymał się i zaczął rozmawiać z oficerem dragonów, który czekał przed oberżą i wówczas to okazało się, jaką korzyść przyniosła mi nauka języka angielskiego. Mogłem słyszeć i rozumieć wszystko, co mówiono. — Gdzie spotkanie? — spytał oficer, a tamten odparł, że w pobliżu Altary. — Spóźniłeś się, sir Jerzy — rzekł oficer. — Tak, miałem sąd wojenny. Czy sir Stapleton już pojechał? W tejże chwili otworzyło się okno i wyjrzał przystojny młody mężczyzna we wspaniałym mundurze. — Dzień dobry, Murray! — zawołał. — Te przeklęte papierzyska trzymają mnie, ale jadę za tobą. — Doskonale, Cottonie. Spóźniłem się, już jadę tedy dalej. — Powiedz pan mojemu groom’owi, żeby mi przyprowadził konia — rzekł młody generał z okna do oficera na dole, gdy Murray jechał dalej gościńcem. Oficer podążył do jakiejś dalszej stajni, a w kilka minut później ukazał się zwinny groom angielski z kokardą na kapeluszu, prowadząc za uzdę konia — ach, moi przyjaciele, nie możecie mieć wyobrażenia, do jakiej doskonałości może dojść koń jeżeli nie widzieliście huntera angielskiego pierwszej klasy. Był poprostu wspaniały: — duży, rosły, silny, a przytem zgrabny i zwinny jak sarna. Maści czarnej, jak węgiel, a szyja, a łopatki, a grzbiet, a pęciny — jakże zdołam opisać go wam całego? Słońce odbijało się w nim, jak w politurowanym hebanie, jednej chwili nie ustał w miejscu, tańczył, podnosząc kopyta z niesłychaną lekkością i wdziękiem, potrząsał grzywą i rżał z niecierpliwości. Jak żyję nie widziałem takiej mieszaniny siły, piękności i wdzięku. Dziwiłem się często w jaki sposób huzarzy angielscy mogli prześcignąć strzelców gwardyi pod Astorga, ale przestałem się dziwić, gdym zobaczył konie angielskie. Naraz odezwał się we drzwiach oberży dzwonek, nawołujący do siodłania koni a groom przywiązał konia i wszedł do domu. W mgnieniu oka objąłem sposobność, jaką mi tu los nastręczył. Gdybym siedział w tem siodle lepiejby mi się działo, niż gdym wyjeżdżał z obozu. Nawet „Woltyżer“ nie mógł iść w porównanie z tem przepysznem zwierzęciem. Od myśli do czynu droga u mnie szybka. W jednej chwili zbiegłem z drabiny i stanąłem we drzwiach stajni. W następnej byłem na dworze i schwytałem cugle w rękę. Wskoczyłem na siodło. Ktoś, pan albo jego sługa, krzyknął przeraźliwie za mną. Co mnie obchodziły te krzyki! Spiąłem konia ostrogami, a on skoczył naprzód, takim rzutem, że tylko taki jeździec jak ja mógł utrzymać się w strzemionach. Zdałem zupełnie cugle i puściłem go swobodnie, wszystko mi było jedno narazie dokąd leciał, byleby tylko jaknajdalej od oberży. Pędził, jak strzała, przez winnice i w ciągu kilku minut mile całe dzieliły mnie od tych, którzy mnie ścigali. Nie wiedzieli już w tej pustej okolicy w jakim kierunku się zwróciłem. A ja wiedziałem, że jestem bezpieczny, wjechałem tedy na szczyt małego wzgórza, wydobyłem z kieszeni ołówek i notatnik i zacząłem kreślić plany tych obozów, które mogłem widzieć, oraz szkicować zarysy okolicy. Niełatwo było rysować na grzbiecie tego wspaniałego zwierzęcia, na którem siedziałem — od czasu do czasu strzygło uszami, rzucało się i drżało z niecierpliwości. Zrazu nie mogłem zrozumieć coby ten wybryk miał znaczyć, ale niebawem zauważyłem, że poruszał się tak tylko, gdy gdzieś, z głębi lasu dębowego za nami, dobiegał szczególny odgłos — „hu, ha, hu ha“. A potem nagle ten krzyk osobliwy zamienił się w najstraszliwszy wrzask, przyczem grały rogi. Koń w jednej chwili oszalał. Ślepia sypały iskry. Grzywa jeżyła się. Podskakiwał w górę, gryzł wędzidło, szarpał się i rzucał. Ołówek mój poleciał w jedną stronę, notatnik w drugą. A potem, gdym spojrzał w dolinę, oczom moim przedstawił się nadzwyczajny widok. Tam odbywało się polowanie. Lisa widzieć nie mogłem, ale psy goniły z wrzaskiem — nosy miały przy ziemi, ogony w górę, a leciały takim zwartym szeregiem, że wyglądały niby jeden ruchomy kobierzec, żółty z białym. Za niemi pędzili jeźdźcy, dalibóg, co za widok! Wszystkie typy wielkiej armii, niektórzy w strojach myśliwskich, większość jednak w mundurach; dragony błękitne, czerwone, huzary w czerwonych spodniach, zieloni strzelcy, artylerzyści, błyszczący złotem huzarzy, a najwięcej czerwonych, czerwonych, czerwonych, bo oficerowie piechoty jadą równie dobrze jak konnica. Cały tłum — jechali nierówno ale wszyscy pędzili z całych sił, zarówno podwładny, jak i generał, szturchając się, popychając, spinając konia ostrogami, popędzając, pozbawieni wszelkiej innej myśli, prócz tej jednej, by coprędzej widzieć krew tego głupiego lisa! Doprawdy, dziwaczny to naród, ci Anglicy. Ale niewiele miałem czasu na przyglądanie się polowaniu lub zdumiewanie się nad tymi wyspiarzami, albowiem z tych wszystkich oszalałych stworzeń, najszaleńszem był właśnie koń na którym siedziałem. Rozumiecie — sam był hunterem, więc wrzask tych psów był dla niego tem, czem pobudka trąbki kawaleryi byłaby dla mnie tam, na ulicy. Przejmował go dreszczem. W szał go wpędzał. Coraz stawał dęba, aż wreszcie, schwyciwszy uzdę w zęby, sunął w dół ze wzgórza i poleciał wcwał za psami. Kląłem, szarpałem, rwałem, ale byłem bezsilny. Ten generał angielski prowadził swego konia tylko na tręzli, a zwierze miało pysk żelazny. Wszelkie powstrzymywanie go było daremne. Z równym skutkiem możnaby próbować powstrzymać grenadyera od butelki wina. Zrezygnowałem, zrozpaczony i, zasiadłszy mocno w siodle, przygotowałem się na rzeczy najgorsze. Co to było za zwierzę! Nigdy w życiu nie czułem pod sobą takiego konia. Wielkimi, lekkimi chodami sunął naprzód coraz prędzej i prędzej, wyciągnięty, jak chart — wiatr smagał mnie po twarzy i świszczał mimo uszu. Miałem na sobie zwyczajny, codzienny mundur, skromny i ciemny — są jednak postacie, które każdemu mundurowi nadają cechę wytworności — i byłem o tyle ostrożny, że zdjąłem pióropusz ze swej czapki. Dzięki temu nie było powodu, żeby w tej mieszaninie strojów, śród uczestników polowania, mój strój zwracał uwagę, albo, żeby ci mężczyźni, pochłonięci ściganiem zwierzęcia, zważali na mnie. Myśl, że oficer francuski mógłby jechać wraz z nimi, była zbyt niedorzeczną, żeby im mogła wpaść do głowy. Roześmiałem się w głos, bo, rzeczywiście, śród tego całego niebezpieczeństwa sytuacya nie była pozbawiona komizmu. Powiedziałem, że myśliwi jechali nierówno, tak więc po kilku milach drogi, zamiast stanowić zwartą masę ludzi, jak pułk atakujący, byli rozproszeni na obszernej przestrzeni — lepsi jeźdźcy niemal tuż za psami, reszta dalej w tyle. Otóż, nie byłem gorszym jeźdźcem od nich, a konia miałem najlepszego ze wszystkich; domyślicie się zatem, że niedługo trwało a znalazłem się na przodzie. Skoro zaś ujrzałem pędzące psy, a za niemi czerwonego dojeżdżacza i tylko siedmiu czy ośmiu jeźdźców, dzielących mnie od nich, stała się rzecz niesłychana, bo i ja także oszalałem — ja, Stefan Gerard! W jednej chwili ogarnęła mnie znienacka gorączka sportu, żądza odznaczenia się, nienawiść do lisa. Przeklęte zwierzę, miałożby zadrwić z nas? Nikczemny łupieżca, nadeszła jego godzina! Ach, moi przyjaciele, podniosłe to uczucie, to umiłowanie sportu, to pragnienie stratowania lisa kopytami swego konia. Odbywałem polowania na lisy z Anglikami i mówię wam, że ten sport jest czemś wspaniałem — porywającem i pełnem szału. Im dalej jechaliśmy, tem szybciej galopował mój koń i niebawem już tylko trzech jeźdźców było tak blisko psów jak ja. Wszelka myśl o trwodze i wykryciu znikła we mnie. W głowie mi szumiało, krew cwałowała w żyłach — jedna tylko rzecz na ziemi wydawała mi się coś warta: schwytanie tego piekielnego lisa. Minąłem jednego z jeźdźców — huzara jak ja. Teraz już tylko dwóch mnie wyprzedzało — jeden w czarnem ubraniu, drugi ów błękitny artylerzysta, którego widziałem w oberży. Siwe bokobrody miał rozwichrzone, od wiatru, siedział na koniu wspaniale. Przez jaką milę, a może i więcej, trzymaliśmy się w tym samym szyku, poczem, gdy wjeżdżaliśmy na urwisty stok, dzięki swojej mniejszej wadze, wyprzedziłem ich, a stanąwszy na szczycie znalazłem się obok małego dojeżdżacza angielskiego o surowem obliczu. Przed nami były psy a o jakie sto kroków przed nimi mały brunatny kłębek — lis we własnej osobie, wyczerpany do ostatka. Widok jego rozżarzył mi krew nanowo. — Aha, mamy cię wreszcie, zbrodniarzu! Wołałem, wydawałem okrzyki, zachęcające dojeżdżacza, kiwałem ręką, chcąc mu okazać, że był przy nim ktoś, na kim mógł polegać. Wreszcie już tylko psy pozostały między mną a moją zdobyczą. Te psy, których obowiązkiem jest naganiać zwierzynę, stanowiły teraz raczej przeszkodę niż pomoc dla nas, albowiem niewiadomo było jak je wyminąć. Dojeżdżacz odczuwał tę trudność równie dobrze jak ja, jechał bowiem za niemi i nie mógł się zbliżyć do lisa. Był on wprawnym jeźdźcem, lecz brakło mu przedsiębiorczości. Co do mnie, czułem, że byłoby to ubliżeniem dla huzarów z Conflans, gdybym nie mógł pokonać takiej jak ta przeszkody, Stefan Gerard miałby się pozwolić powstrzymać przez sforę foksów? Głupstwo! Huknąłem i dałem ostrogę koniowi. — Trzymać się panie! Trzymać! — krzyknął dojeżdżacz. Niepokoił się o mnie, poczciwy staruszek, ale uśmiechem i ruchem ręki dodałem mu otuchy. Psy rozstąpiły się przedemną. Może stratowałem ze dwa albo trzy, ale cóż chcecie? Chcąc mieć omlet, trzeba stłuc jajko. Słyszałem, jak dojeżdżacz przesyłał mi grzmiącym głosem powinszowania. Jeszcze jeden wysiłek i wszystkie psy pozostały za mną. Teraz już tylko lis mnie wyprzedzał. Ach, co to była za radosna chwila! Jakiem uczuciem dumy przejęło mnie przeświadczenie, że pobiłem Anglików w ich własnym sporcie! Oto ich trzystu, żądnych życia tego zwierzęcia, a jednak ono będzie moje. Myśl moja pobiegła ku towarzyszom, ku brygadzie lekkiej kawaleryi, ku matce, ku cesarzowi, ku Francyi. Przyniosłem zaszczyt każdemu z nich i wszystkim razem. Każda chwila zbliżała do mnie lisa. Moment czynu nadszedł — obnażyłem szablę, okręciłem ją w powietrzu, a sami Anglicy wydawali okrzyki na moją cześć. Wówczas dopiero zrozumiałem, jak trudnem jest to polowanie na lisy — można uderzać raz po raz i nie trafić wcale. Zwierzę jest małe i szybko wymija cios. Za każdem cięciem słyszałem za sobą te same okrzyki zachęty, które dodawały mi bodźca do coraz to nowego wysiłku. W końcu nadeszła wreszcie ostatnia chwila mego tryumfu. W półobrocie ugodziłem w lisa takiem samem zręcznem cięciem, jakiem zabiłem adjutanta cesarza rosyjskiego. Lis rozpadł się na dwie części — łeb w jedną stronę, a ogon w drugą. Odwróciłem się i okręciłem pokrwawioną szablą w powietrzu. W tej chwili byłem wzniosły — wspaniały! Ach! jakże byłbym pragnął zaczekać i otrzymać powinszowanie tych wspaniałomyślnych wrogów. Zbliżało ich się teraz z pięćdziesięciu, a nie było między nimi ani jednego, któryby nie wymachiwał ręką i nie krzyczał. Ci Anglicy nie są doprawdy wcale taką flegmatyczną rasą. Dzielny czyn na wojnie, czy w sporcie, rozgrzeje zawsze ich serca. Co do starego dojeżdżacza, ten znajdował się najbliżej mnie i mogłem widzieć własnemi oczyma jaki był oszołomiony tem, co widział. Wyglądał jak człowiek sparaliżowany — usta miał otwarte, rękę, z rozwartemi palcami, podniesioną w górę. Przez chwilę miałem ochotę zawrócić i uścisnąć go. Ale głos obowiązku dźwięczał mi już w uszach, a ci Anglicy, pomimo całego braterstwa, jakie istnieje między sportsmenami, wzięliby mnie niechybnie do niewoli. Teraz już nie było dla mnie żadnej nadziei spełnienia swojej misyi, zrobiłem wszystko co mogłem zrobić. Widziałem w w niezbyt wielkim oddaleniu zarysy obozu Masseny, albowiem, szczęśliwy przypadek chciał, że polowanie skierowało się w tę stronę. Odwróciłem się od zabitego lisa, salutowałem szablą i pocwałowałem dalej. Ale ci dzielni myśliwi nie chcieli mnie puścić tak łatwo. Ja teraz stałem się lisem i na równinie rozpoczął się pościg. Dopiero w chwili, gdy ruszyłem ku obozowi mogli się domyśleć, że jestem Francuzem i teraz cała gromada goniła za mną. Byliśmy na odległości strzału od naszych pikiet, zanim się zatrzymali — stanęli gromadkami i nie odjeżdżali tylko słali za mną okrzyki, wymachując rękoma. Nie, nie chcę przypuszczać, że to pod wpływem wrogiego uczucia. Wolę raczej wyobrazić sobie, że zapał i podziw przepełniał im piersi i że jedynem ich pragnieniem narazie było uścisnąć cudzoziemca, który postąpił tak po rycersku i tak dzielnie. Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Bronisława Neufeldówna‎ Category:Opowiadania